


Reinforcements

by Wyntyr_Stories



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyntyr_Stories/pseuds/Wyntyr_Stories
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo finally are ready to fight Dream. Once they build up the courage, they set off on their adventure, but don't realize until too late their not ready. Luckily, they have some help on their side they didn't even know about.
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Reinforcements

“You ready Tubbo?” Tommy asked, geared up in the strongest armor they had, preparing his weapons.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Tubbo says. “Are you sure you want to do this?”   
“We have to,” Tommy says. “You have the coordinates?”   
“Yup. And don’t forget Tommy, It’s us-”  
“Against the world,” Tommy says. Tubbo smiles   
“Well, if we’re ready then let’s-“  
“Wait, there's one last thing I want to do,” Tommy says. He places a jukebox, and pulls a music disk out of his ender chest. “One last time?” Tubbo nods, and Tommy puts the disk inside the jukebox. They sat down for a moment and listened to it.  
“It’s us against the world, big man,” Tubbo says.   
“Us against the world,” Tommy repeated.   
They let the music play for a few minutes, then got into a boat and set off. Off on their hunt for Dream. After a while of traveling, going to the wrong places, keeping Tubbo from getting distracted by bees, and strange small talk, they finally found where Dream was.   
There was a huge house, a mansion, on a mountain you could see from the area they had docked at. Turns out Dream isn’t homeless. His house really is just miles and miles away. The two got out of the boat and prepared themselves physically and mentally for this fight. It might be their last. They started walking towards the mountain where the house sat.   
“Tubbo you wait here while I check around for guards,” Tommy said when they were at the bottom of the mountain.  
“Do you have the invisibility pots?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded, holding up multiple splash potions. “Please be careful Tommy. If anything happens run back and I’ll help you,” Tommy nodded at Tubbos instructions, and splashed the potion on the two of them. Tubbo kept his armor on, while Tommy took his off and climbed up the mountain. If there were guards at the top, he would throw an item to the bottom. If there weren’t, he would shoot an arrow at the bottom. He peeked over the top of the mountain, and there was no one. He walked around a bit just to be safe, and once he was sure nobody was there, he shot an arrow to the bottom. Tubbo saw the arrow and, keeping only his boots on so Tommy could see him, started climbing up the mountain. Tommy stood at the top waiting. He looked down to see how far Tubbo was, and saw a familiar man in green behind him, holding a sword, ready to kill his best friend.  
“TUBBO!!!!” Tommy yelled, but it was just a moment too late. Dream hit Tubbo with his sword, knocking him off the mountain. He fell into water, managing to survive, but no doubt one hit away from death. Tommy leapt down, forgetting his lack of armor. He took a massive amount of fall damage, but started hitting Dream to keep him distracted, giving Tubbo a chance to heal. Dream managed to hit him once with his sword, and Tommy was down to one heart. The sword had fire aspect, but Tommy managed to quickly put it out with a water bucket. Not before the damage had gotten him a single tap away from death. He ran, trying to buy time to put armor on and heal. He was still invisible, which was a huge advantage. Tubbo had taken his boats off, making him fully invisible too.   
“Tommy you think you can win this?” Dream asked. Tommy took a deep breath. “You're not gonna win. And if you do, I hope you live with the guilt of killing one of your friends who helped you while you were in exile,” Dream says. Tommy clenches his fist, not able to hold his anger back.   
“YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND!” Tommy yells before covering his own mouth with his hand. Dream looked in Tommy’s direction, spotting the particles and running towards him. Tommy ran. He had been able to heal, but he knew one hit had the ability of killing him. He hid quickly, then put on his armor. He ran out, and started shooting Dream from a distance with his bow. His invisibility had just run out. Tubbo runs in and starts hitting Dream with his sword. Dream starts running off, indicating he was low. The two manage to chase him into a dead end, and Tommy prepares his bow for the final blow. He had been waiting for this.  
“Well, you got me. But before you kill me, want to know something I have that you guys don’t?” Dream asked.  
“What is it,” Tommy says, aiming his bow right at him. Tubbo stood next to Tommy with a loaded crossbow. Dream smirked.   
“I have backup.”  
Before Tommy could even react to the words, he’s getting hit from behind. He turns around to see George and Sapnap, both fully geared, attacking him and Tubbo. They started running, but George and Sapnap were close behind, and Dream had managed to cut them off, forcing Tommy and Tubbo up the mountain. They climbed up as fast as they possibly could, but there were arrows and fireworks being shot at them constantly, making it difficult to climb. Once they made it to the top, they realized they were cornered. Dream, Sapnap and George attacked them once they made it to the top, getting Tommy and Tubbo both low. They backed the two against the edge of the mountain, cornering them. Tommy had left his water bucket behind after putting himself out with the fire, and Tubbo had forgotten his. They were dead if they fell.  
“Well… I guess this is it Tommy,” Tubbo said.   
“I’m sorry for dragging you into this Tubbo..” Tommy said, guilt washing over him.  
“At least we're together,” Tubbo said. “We start together, we end together.” They closed their eyes, waiting for the finishing blow.   
“Sorry to crash the party,” A familiar voice said. Dream, Sapnap and George, turned around to see Phil standing there with his trident in hand and a totem in the other. “But I believe I need to be getting these boys home.”  
Tommy and Tubbo looked at Phil. They didn’t know how he found them, but they were overly grateful. The three charged at Phil, and as they did someone splashed healing on Tubbo and Tommy. They turned around to see Technoblade.  
“How did you two find us? Why are you even helping?” Tommy asked.  
“I have an idea, we fight now and talk later,” Techno said. They nod, and run in to help Phil, who had managed to fend himself pretty well. George and Sapnap gave up quickly, running down the mountain and far away. Dream was the last one, and Tommy was determined to finish him off.  
“So what, you have your family to help you. You're still killing someone who helped you, friend or not,” Dream said.   
“You never helped me. You ruined me. I should have done this a long time ago,” Tommy says. Just as he’s about to stab Dream with his sword, they hear someone else call out.  
“Did you guys win?” Someone yells from behind them. They all turn around to see Ghostbur standing there, as cheerful as always. Tommy turns around quickly to see Dream had run off.  
“Oh c'mon!” He yells. Phil walks next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
“You’ll get him next time,” He says. Tommy looks at him.  
“Why did you help us?” Tubbo asks, walking next to Tommy. Phil looks at them.  
“I knew you wouldn’t be able to do this on your own. Plus you're my sons, I couldn’t let you fight on your own. Not with the risk of losing another one of you. It took a bit of convincing to get Techno out here, but he agreed,” Phil explained. Tommy and Tubbo smile.  
“Thank you.. Dad.” Tommy says. Phil wraps his arms around them both. Techno rolls his eyes, but wraps one arm around them. Ghostbur walks over and puts his arm around Techno.  
“I came here to be kinda like a cheerleader since I don’t really do well with fighting,” Ghostbur says.   
They all laugh. Together, as a family.


End file.
